It's My Turkey!
by itsLALA
Summary: It's Christmas holiday's and the stores are crowded, what are the chances of Ally finding a last minute turkey? - Funny Oneshot - Austin/Ally - Future Fic - RATED K - R&R -


**It's My Turkey**

"No, no, Christian!" A frazzled woman raised her voice at a curious 6 year old. Juggling numerous items in one hand, and trying to attempt to restrain her child with the other; the woman let out a loud groan, "Come with mommy, we need to get home soon!" She made the brave and daring move to look at the clock on her wrist.

Thankfully, nothing fell.

"Mommy?"

The woman spared a glance at the child who called her, "Yeah baby?" The child smiled broadly, his front teeth missing, "Where's daddy?" The woman rolled her eyes, "Daddy is at home, attempting to decorate," she added just for extra measure.

The little boy giggled as if he understood her snarky tone, "Oh."

The brunette beauty stopped walking and looked down at her child, "Okay, mommy is going to put you in here ok?" She pointed to the red cart, "We have to be in and out of the store in less than 30 minutes, so mommy needs to make sure she knows where you are at all times, is that okay?" Christian nodded his head and then yawned, "Ok."

She smiled and picked up the little boy and made him sit in the seat of the cart, "Now let's go find that bird," she murmured to herself after putting the items she picked up into the cart as well.

Ally Dawson would have never imagined she'd be racing around a target trying to find last minute Christmas gifts, nor a last minute turkey. She'd be extremely lucky if she found one; things were selling out fast now, Christmas was only 2 days away. She had to step her game up, she couldn't celebrate Christmas without the turkey.

Now, life would have gone a lot better if her husband had picked up the time she told him to. Though, no, he didn't. Why? Cause apparently a football game was much more important than listening to your wife…she'd remember to kill Austin for this when she got home.

Besides, this was the first Christmas in around 3 years the family –both Dawson and Moon, plus the Worthy family –Dez, Trish, and their twins Lucas and Lilly, was spending together and it just so happened to be at their house.

It made sense when Ally was thinking logically; their house was the biggest, their house was in-between both families, and their house always was the cleanest seeing how it was only the 3 of them.

Though, Ally wasn't thinking logically right now, so she was still going to kill Austin.

"Mommy,"

Ally ignored the calls of her little boy and shuffled around the shelves looking for make-shift gifts to give her family in a few days, "Mommy."

Sighing deeply she continued her search, desperate not to get side-tracked, "Mommy!"

"What Christian? You know mommy said she had to be qui-"

All the little boy did was point in the opposite direction, "Look!" She followed his line of view and immediately her heart dropped, "Oh my God, I have to get it," she said exasperated as she pushed the cart as fast as she could towards the frozen foods section, and without a second though she abandoned the cart and immediately put her hands on the butterball.

However, simultaneously an old woman had also touched the turkey. Ally's insides started to rumble, no…this wasn't happening, she seen the turkey first! She frowned deeply only wishing she had listened to her son sooner.

"Oh, excuse me dear, would you mind moving your hand off my turkey?" The lady had the audacity to speak.

Ally knew she should have let the older lady have it, it was only a turkey, however, like stated before; Ally wasn't thinking logically, "The turkey is not going anywhere," when she spoke her voice came out harsher than she intended it to.

The lady gasped at the tone and then frowned, "Haven't your parents taught you about manners, missy? Let me have the turkey and go on about your business," the lady tried to grab the frozen chicken from her.

Ally pulled it back, "Lady, I have been through too much and have so little time; I do not have the patience to stand here and play hot-potato with you over this turkey! Now give me the damn thing!"

The lady swung an arm and let her purse hit Ally in the side, rather hard, "Do not speak to me like that, you hooligan!" The elderly lady yanked the turkey from Ally.

Feeling her face start to twitch and her hands start to shake, Ally knew she was about to come down with Christmas Fever, putting both palms firmly on the butterball Ally pulled it from the lady resulting in the woman's feeble hands to fall from the turkey, "Don't you dare hit me with your purse! I am not your child to discipline!" She seethed.

The lady made up her face and used her ugly leather moccasins to stomp on Ally's foot, resulting in Ally dropping the turkey in pain and to mutter swear words. The lady smiled in triumph and bent to pick the turkey up however when she moved to do it, Christian sat on the floor near it and bit the lady's wrist, "Don't hit mommy!" He attempted at screaming.

The lady jumped back in shock and horror and needed a moment to collect herself, in that moment Ally took it as her chance to muster through pain, pick up the turkey, and place it in her cart.

Unspoken rule: Once the item is in the customer's cart, its no longer up for grabs.

"I love you, Christian," Ally breathed out as she limped towards the check-out line while pushing the filled to the brim cart her son sat in.

Her son smiled his toothless grin, "I love you too, mommy!" He hugged her arm that was pushing the cart.

"Damn, babe," Austin said as he saw her angry expression.

She limped towards him, her expression never changing, "I am going to kill you."

Austin grabbed her arms before she could hit him, "How about you just tell me what happened to you out there, first?" Ally rolled her eyes and relayed the story for him. He ended up leaning up against the kitchen counter laughing as he attempted at regaining his breath, "If you had just gotten the turkey when I told you to we could have avoided this, but no! You don't listen!" She snapped.

Austin frowned, "Babe you're not seriously blaming me for this?" She twisted her head back to look at him so far it almost looked inhumane, "Yes, I am blaming you for this! That is exactly what I'm doing!"

He walked up to her and smiled at her cheekily, "Baby…" he whined. She looked away from him, knowing his intention, "No you're not," he whispered seductively before kissing her lips.

She pulled away, "Shut up, I'm going to go shower!"

He smiled as she began to walk away, knowing he was no longer in the dog house. Before she got too far, he smacked her butt only to hear a small, "Don't hit mommy!"

Ally laughed aloud and cheered her son on, "Yes, Christian! Tell him again, daddy bad!"

Christian frowned, "Daddy bad!" He repeated.

Austin smiled at his family before rolling his eyes and moving to unpack the groceries.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be published a long while ago in an "Austin and Ally Advent Calendar", however due to poor work ethic it wasn't. I've decided to publish it myself, so here it is. Cute little one-shot about last minute Christmas shopping and AustinAlly family! Hope you guys liked it! **

**-itsLALA**


End file.
